


Sick

by SuperNerd (Regina_Lupus)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Lupus/pseuds/SuperNerd
Summary: Max is sick and tired of being sick and tired. Chloe comes to the rescue and makes her feel a little better about it.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just pointless fluff because this scene has been in the back of my mind for days now. Fluffy fluff and adorable Chloe. <3

Max groaned softly and curled in on herself, huddling under the covers in a desperate attempt to escape the chills within her own body. This was going to drive her crazy, sooner or later. If she wasn’t sleeping for the entire day then she was fighting a headache, uneasy stomach and internally freezing while externally burning. It was frustrating! Odd as it was, the nagging feeling that she was being useless was just as frustrating.

She vaguely heard the front door of her and Chloe’s apartment close with more force than was probably required. This would have been troublesome if the person who entered wasn’t undoubtedly Chloe. The door slamming was a bad habit. She was trying to break it but sometimes it got away from her. Max could imagine that right now she’s a bit distracted, and that nagging feeling of being useless dead weight came back.

It’s stupid. She knew it was stupid. She was sick and she couldn’t help that, but she hated not being able to help around the house. She wasn’t the best person to call when it came to housework (which made living with Chloe an adventure of “Where the hell are all our plates now?” sometimes) but she could at least do the dishes or laundry when it was her turn to. She could cook something for dinner, nothing amazing but something! Right now she was confined to bed and being a burden. Which was also a stupid thought.

The bedroom door opened and closed considerably more gently, followed by tentative footsteps into the room. When Chloe was actually trying to be quiet, it was surprising how quiet she could be.

“M’awake,” she croaked from her blanket ball, following it with an annoyed sniffle. It didn’t help the stuffiness. If anything, it just made her nose burn.

She was still quiet about it, but she moved a bit faster in coming to Max’s side of the bed. The punk set three items down on the nightstand: a glass of water, a sleeve plain crackers and a box of some form of over the counter flu medicine. Max felt like hugging her, but restrained herself. In part because everything ached and in part so she didn’t further expose Chloe to the whatever she had.

“So, I wasn’t exactly sure what to get but this,” she picked up the box and began to open it, “says it helps with all the usual flu things.”

“It’ll probably be fine,” Max mumbled around a raw throat, biting back a cough. Chloe looked at her disapprovingly like she knew it too.

She got the two pills out of their package. Max reluctant wriggled out of her blankets to stretch her hand out for them. They burned going down, Max thanked Chloe’s quick response with the glass of water. She ended up downing half of it before setting it next to the other, now empty glass that had been at her side the entire time.

“Sorry you had to call off work,” Max mumbled as Chloe wrestled open the crackers with a grunt. They were the only food Max could keep down at the moment.

The blue-haired woman looked at her with an unimpressed raised brow. “Babe, you didn’t _make_ me call off. As I remember, you were telling me to go and I deliberately ignored you.”

The brunette laughed, though it shortly thereafter dissolved into a cough. Chloe stepped over and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

“Alright, SuperMax, rest,” she commanded. Her tone was loving but unyielding. It left not real room for argument but damnit all if Max wasn’t going to try.

“All I’ve been doing is resting.” She had to clear her throat after speaking, inwardly cringing at how hoarse it sounded.

“And you’re gonna keep doing it until you get better.” She smirked then, winking at her before saying, “Doctor’s orders.”

Max rolled her eyes in what she hoped was an exasperated expression. She relented with an affectionate, “Fine, Dr. Price,” before laying back down again. She steadfastly ignored how damn comfortable the bed was.

“Good girl,” Chloe praised, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead this time, unable to help herself. “You need anything, you know what to do.”

Max nodded and the punk smiled before heading out to the living room. She left the door slightly cracked.

The photographer turned over and grabbed a few crackers. She sat up, more leaning against the headboard at an awkward angle, to munch on them before downing the rest of the water. She made a mental note to ask for more later. For now, she cuddled back up under her blankets and closed her eyes to let the tiredness once again take her to dreamless sleep.

That was one good thing about being sick, at least. And, if she was being honest with herself, it was too sweet the way Chloe went out of her way to make sure Max had everything she could need or want in order to stay comfortable and feel better. She loved it endlessly. She smiled to herself, her thoughts on her secretly-not-so-secretly adorable girlfriend as she drifted off once more.


End file.
